Road Trip Across the Universe
by MelodyPond XD
Summary: ... Or at least across Texas. Hey, it's pretty much the same thing... That is one big-ass state. CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I decided to try writing something a little bit on the lighter side, we'll see how it goes… Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**me: come on Doctor! Say it!**

**Doctor: No. I dont wanna. *pouts***

**me: come on! I'll giv you a cooie!**

**Doctor: ok... *still pouting* Mels doesnt own me, or Amy, or Rory, or DW. *eatig cookie***

**Doctor: Me Gusta.**

"Ok, so remind me _again _where we're going please?"

Amy and Rory were relaxing on the TARDIS's oh so comfortable jump seat, which, to their dismay, had turned out to be not all that comfortable after all. The Doctor was hidden behind his precious machine's console, fiddling with the controls. At Amy's question, however, he popped his head out from behind the column. He was wearing his (cool) Stetson and a large grin.

"Texas!" he exclaimed.

Rory gave the Doctor a look, but stayed silent.

"…Alright then," Amy said. She was slightly confused why the Doctor wanted to go to _Texas, _of all places, but figured that whatever was in store for them there couldn't be too bad. After all, she had been wanting to get some sun, and knew she would never get any while in the UK.

"Brilliant! And I already know just what we'll do!"

Amy felt a sudden flash of nervousness as the Doctor smiled, somewhat evilly it seemed. "And… what might that be, Doctor?"

"Shhhh…" the Doctor whispered a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

This could not be good.

**Doo Wee Doooo *TARDIS spinning through the vortex* Dooo Dooo Dooo…**

The TARDIS's door creaked as it opened, and Amy, Rory, and the Doctor found themselves standing in the middle of a large city, across the street from a building marked RENT-A-CAR! It was hot. Very, very hot.

"You know, Doctor, I think I'll just wait in the TARDIS if that's OK with—"

Amy was cut off by the sounds of the TARDIS. It vworp vworped… and then it was gone.

"Doctor? The TARDIS is gone. Should I be worried?" Amy asked as calmly as she could.

"Oh no, don't worry. That was supposed to happen."

"It was— wait WHAT? YOU PURPOSELY STRANDED US IN THE MIDDLE OF TEXAS?"

"Calm down, Amy! It's all part of the plan…" The Doctor was sounding ominous again.

"Ok… what _plan, _exactly?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked around furtively, presumably so that no one would steal the idea for his plan.

"We are going…" the Doctor said, pausing dramatically, "on a ROAD TRIP!"

"A what?"

"A… ROAD TRIP!"

"I heard you the first time…"

"Oh."

There was momentary silence as Amy and Rory processed what they had just been told.

"So," Rory said, "We are going on a road trip across Texas, and the TARDIS will be waiting for us at the end?"

"Basically, yeah." The Doctor replied. "And we'll start by renting a car from that place right over there."

So, the trio went to the RENT-A-CAR, somehow managing not to get hit by a truck on the way across the road. The Doctor opened the glass door and felt the full blast of air conditioning greet him. He walked up to the man at the desk.

"Hi, I'm here to rent a car? What's the cheapest one you got?" The Doctor asked in a thick southern accent.

"I'm guessing you're not from here." The man replied. _He_ most certainly did _not_ talk with a southern drawl. He sounded just, well, American.

"Oh…" the Doctor said, using his normal voice. Amy stifled a laugh.

"OK, we've got a Prius—"

"Boring." the Doctor muttered.

"And also a Honda—"

"Dull."

"And a van. I got it from a friend. I hope you won't mind, it's very—"

"Ooh, vans. I love a good van. Vans are cool. Right, Amy?"

"No, they're not."

The Doctor came up to Amy with eyes narrowed.

"You… you don't be mean to the van. Vans are cool."

"Um, well, I guess we'll take the van." Rory said to the man.

They paid the man and got the keys to the (cool) van, which was not really all that cool. The car had been decorated with a personalized license plate and a large bumper sticker in the shape of Texas. The license plate read SEXYGURL, and the car was, well, pink. _Very _pink.

"Oh, Lord." Rory muttered as they approached it.

The Doctor, however, did not seem too bothered by the alarming color of the van.

"Ooooh look, Amy! There's tons of high tech technological… things back here!"

"Doctor, that's just the Air Conditioner."

"Oh. OK. I'LL DRIVE!"

The Doctor got into the driver's seat, which seemed to be on the wrong side of the car. He turned the key and the car sprang to life.

"OK, here we go!" he shouted, pressing down on the gas.

And they went backwards.

And ran straight into a tree.

Leaves fell everywhere, and the Pond sat frozen in surprise. A small branch bounced off the hood, and the Doctor turned to face Rory, who was sitting in the back with Amy.

"Maybe… you should drive."

**OK! The first chapter! Should be posting the second chappie later today, or tomorrow, depending on whether y'all like it! Please review and tell me how I did and whether I should continue! I would really appreciate it! So come on. Click that little box and leave your review. You know you want to…**


	2. Goodnight, Pond

**A/N: OK, Here's the next chapter! Hope u like it! The last chappie was basically a Prologue of sorts, so technically this is the first chapter. And just so y'all know, this story won't really have a plot, but I'll write chapters with different themes depending on what mood I'm in. This chapter is going to be some Amy/11 friendship fluff. Yay!**

**Again, I don't own anything DW. **

**Chapter 2: Goodnight, Pond **

Somewhere in the middle of Texas, there was a highway. And on that highway, there was a van. An unfortunately pink van. And in that unfortunately pink van, there was a man. Who was on a road trip across the whole damn state of Texas, and was not happy about it. Oh yeah, and he was with a time lord and a feisty ginger. A _very _feisty ginger, and a time lord who, somehow, got carsick.

Amy looked at the Doctor with some concern. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" he muttered, looking paler than usual.

"Sure about that?"

"No…"

"You get carsick, don't you?" Amy asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Oh, the irony!" Rory muttered sarcastically from the front.

The Doctor said nothing, turning to glare at him. At that moment, Rory jerked the wheel violently to the left, and the car swerved. The Doctor paled further.

"Sorry," Rory muttered from the front. "Not used to driving on the left…"

"Hey," Amy said softly, patting the middle seat. "C'mere, you."

The Doctor seemed slightly wary, but after a moment he scooted over until he was sitting beside her. She put her arm around his thin shoulders. She felt him breathe in a deep, shaky breath. The car jerked violently again, and the Doctor stiffened, clutching at Amy's jacket and burying his face in her arm. She rubbed his shoulder gently with her finger and thumb, humming softly. After a while, she felt his breathing even out.

"Hell, its hot…" Rory muttered from the front.

Amy couldn't agree more. She longed to take off her jacket, but the Doctor was still clutching it tightly in his fist, and she didn't want to wake him.

"Yeah… Starting to think that this wasn't such a brilliant idea…"

"OK, we're 12 miles out from San Antonio, we should stop there for the night."

"OK," Amy yawned. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Just as she started to drift off, she felt a sort of disturbance in the air. She opened her eyes and heard a voice that was _definitely _not Rory's.

"Hello sweeties!"

**This line break's favorite color is Purple.**

Rory slammed down on the breaks, staring at the woman suddenly sitting in the passenger seat.

"RIVER?! HOW THE _HELL_ DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Oh, it's quite simple, Dad," River said casually, holding out her wrist. "Time travel, remember? I can do it too, you know. I was bored, and I decided to come along for a ride." She looked into the back, smiling tenderly and the sight of her husband-to-be curled up in Amy's arms. "Give one of these to him when he wakes up," she said, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Oh, uh thanks!" Amy said, still confused.

"Hell, it's hot," River said, unaware that Rory had said the same words just moments before. "And it's _nighttime!_"

"Yeah…" Rory said, trailing off. They were approaching a Motel 6, where he had decided they would spend the night. He pulled in to the parking lot, and gratefully stepped out of the unfortunately pink van. He was hit by a blast of sweltering Texas air. He groaned.

Inside the van, Amy gently shook the Doctor to wake him.

"Whas'it? Mrhf…" The Doctor mumbled incoherently.

Amy smiled fondly. "Come on, you raggedy man. Let's get you inside!"

She led him out of the car and into the humid air. He looked pale again, and Amy thought of the pink pills. But they didn't have any liquid to take them with, so she shrugged and started towards the motel.

"Amy…" the Doctor muttered. "Don't feel so good…"

"I know. But if you come inside, you can lie down and sleep, OK?"

"Mmf…"

Amy didn't trust him to walk on his own. He looked quite dizzy, and she didn't want him to collapse in the parking lot. She wondered why driving affected the Doctor so severely as they made their way inside, figuring that some people were just more susceptible than others. Once inside, a woman told Amy that Rory and River had already gone to their room. However, she somehow didn't remember what room they were in. Annoyed at Rory for not waiting for them, Amy booked a separate room for them. They walked to it, and the Doctor practically collapsed onto one of the beds when they got there.

"Amy?" he asked in a strained sounding voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'll feel better in the morning, right?"

"Of course." She said kindly, running a hand through his messy hair. "Just get some sleep, ok?"

"Good night… Pond" the Doctor sighed.  
"Good night Doctor." Amy said, kissing his forehead. He was fast asleep. She took off his shoes for him and pulled the blankets up over his slight form before climbing into the other bed. She lie awake for a long time, her mind filled with concern for the Doctor, before finally falling asleep.

**Awww! It felt good to write that,even though it probably sucked like hell. I might try some humor next time. Who knows? TELL ME WHAT YOUTHINK PLLEEEEEAAAAAAASE! See y'all later!**


	3. Of Rabbits and RedBull

**Chapter 3! Yay!**

**First off, I'm very sorry I haven't updated this story sooner. It was unfair of me, I just have been very busy. Crap excuse, I know…**

**So I'm going to try some humor in this one, don't know how well it will turn out… Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated XD**

**Also, thanks so much to all of you who have favorited/followed this story! It means the world to me!**

**Nothing is mine, except the plot bunny. His name is George. Respect the plot bunny.**

**This will be a really short chapter, sorry! I just haven't been very inspired for this story lately.**

**Chapter 3**

**Of Rabbits and Red Bull**

It was morning. Already. Amy could feel the warm sunlight on her eyelids, and groaned.  
"Oh good, you're up!" she heard the Doctor say. She opened her eyes to see him joyfully munching on fish fingers and custard while, strangely, petting a rabbit.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, somewhat warily. "Why is there a _rabbit_ in our room?"

"Oh, do you like him? I found him in the hall outside. His name is Fredrick, but I'm calling him Fred. Rabbits are cool, Amy. And don't say it's _our room_, it sounds horribly suggestive, and I don't want young Fred to be hearing such things."

"Feeling better, I see?" Amy asked drily.

The Doctor nodded happily. "Right, then, let's go, Fred wants to see a _cow_." He said with a joyful smile, sipping something from a can.

"Ok…" Amy said. "Er, Doctor, what's that you're drinking?"

"Red _Bull!"_ the Doctor said enthusiastically. "Very western, don't you think so, Fred?" he looked down at his rabbit as if waiting for a response.

"Right then…" Amy muttered, taking the Red Bull out of his hand and throwing it away. The Doctor pouted at her.

They walked out into the parking lot, where Rory and River were waiting.

"Oi! Rory!" Amy yelled over to him.

"Hm?" Rory turned around to see his wife staring at him, an angry look in her eye.

"Oh, um…." He said nervously. "I—"

She interrupted him. "Hey, it's ok," she said unexpectedly. "Just wait for us next time, ok?"

"Oh, um, ok?" he said, walking towards the driver's seat.

"I'LL DRIVE!" The Doctor cried.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea…" Amy muttered, guiding the Doctor into the back.

They piled into the van. The Doctor was bouncing up and down on his seat, stroking Fred and mumbling to himself. Amy listened curiously, picking out a few nonsense words.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius… spacey timey wimey… stuff…"

Amy sighed.

It was going to be a long drive.

**Well? Did you like it? *cringes in anticipation* Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me! **

**Also, school is starting soon for me. Once it comes around, I will be updating less frequently. Sorry!**

**XOXO **

**Mels**


End file.
